warrior_cats_what_iffandomcom-20200214-history
If Ivypool fell for Hawkfrost
Chapter 1 As Ivypool walked through the Dark Forest, She ran right into Mapleshade, a she-cat that was fading very slowly because she was being forgotten by the living cats. She purred with amusement as Ivypool slipped while trying not to run into the Dark Forest warrior. "I can see why Hawkfrost chose to meet you instead of your sister." She mewed. Why was she going straight to the cat that she secretly loathed. Is she throwing him at me? S''he thought with a jolt of fear. She chuckled. "Come on. Brokenstar has called a meeting." Ivypool followed the warrior to the murky river. "your late, Ivypool." Brokenstar's cold gaze raked her. "I had night training." Ivypool explained. "Firestar is planning to take Windclan's forest." His gaze pierced her. "Now Brokenstar, let's just get on with it. At least Ivypool's here and didn't come at all." Hawkfrost said. Brokenstar hissed at the riverclan warrior but went on. After the meeting was over, Hawkfrost pulled Ivypool aside. "Hey, Ivypool, can I... show you something?" he asked, nervous that she would refuse. He suppressed a relived sigh when she nodded. "It's secret, so I need you to tell no one, not even the other Dark forest warriors and trainees." he said. She nodded again, silent. She followed Hawkfrost through the dark forest, her stride faltering only when someone was trying to wake her up. She gasped when she saw the waterfall. It had two blossom trees, one on either side. the waterfall splashed rocks that were behind the blossom trees. The grass was soft and lush green under her paws. The sun shone on the clearing. "It's the only thing left that's beautiful here." he said into her ear softly. "Hawkfrost... it's wonderful." she breathed, her tail twining with the Riverclan warrior's. "I knew you would like it." he purred, and she snuggled into his fur as they settled down beside the lake. But the she-cat was fading. "Meet me here at dusk." he mewed. She nodded. Chapter 2 "Ivypool!" the silver and white she cat looked up to see her sister looking worried. "What's up?" she asked. "It's Shadowclan." What was Shadowclan doing? she ran out to see Blackstar, Starlingwing, Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt standing in the clearing. "Firestar, I am afraid that I must say you have a traitor in you midst." Starlingwing said. Firestar's eyes narrowed. "It seems that one of your warriors are training in the dark forest." he continued. "I know, Starlingwing. Ivypool is spying on the dark forest for us." The thunderclan leader hissed. Thunderclan all looked at Ivypool. "You're really spying on the dark forest?" Cloudtail asked. The she-cat nodded, praying to Starclan that Hawkfrost couldn't see her. "But then why did I see you flirting with Hawkrost?" Starlingwing accused. "I was not flirting! I couldn't raise any suspicion that I didn't want to be there. Besides, he looked like he was about collapse if I said no." I said. Blackstar put his face close to hers. "Tell us the truth, were you a recruit?" He asked. "At first, yes. But I realized that Tigerstar lied to me and I didn't want to go back. But Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing persuaded me to go back and spy. Now, I can't choose whether to go or not. My dreams instantly warp me there." The silver warrior meowed. Blackstar turned back to Firestar. "We'll be leaving now." he mewed, and they disappeared. That night, Starlingwing came up to Ivypool and Hawkfrost. "Hello there-" he started when Hawkfrost interuppted. "Leave now, or I'll make you." he growled, unleashing his abnormally large claws that he inherited from his father. Starlingwing ran away and The two went to the waterfall. "Have I ever told you that you are the most extraordinary cat I've ever known?" he asked, grooming her fur along her spine. "Well, no, I don't think you have." she purred in reply. "Well then, you are the most extraordinary cat I know." he purred. "You are the most handsome, kind, and trusting cat I know, Hawkfrost." Ivypool purred back. The two felines, hopelessly in love, stayed at the waterfall for the whole night, allowing the two to become closer. "Ivypool?" Hawkfrost said. "Do you love me?" the warrior hesitated. "Yes, Hawkfrost, I do love you." she replied. a quarter moon has passed since Ivypool had confessed her feelings for Hawkfrost. "Hey, Jayfeather? I think I have a stomach ache." she padded into the medicine den. "I'll get you a juniper berry. " Jayfeather replied. But Leafpool stopped him and whispered something into his ear turned to her. "Is your belly swollen?" he asked. "Yeah, it is. Why?" she wondered. He shook his head. "I don't think you have a belly ache, Ivypool. I think you're going to have kits." he answered. Ivypool's heart burst with joy. She was going to have Hawkfrost's kits! "Congradulations, Ivypool!" Leafpool licked her ear. "Who's the father?" Jayfeather asked. "I don't want to say." she said. He nodded. "Hey, Leafpool? can you go and tell the clan while I help Ivypool into the nursery?" the former medicine cat nodded and headed to Firestar's den. Chapter 3 "Um... Hawkfrost? Can I speak with you... alone?" she asked nervously. He nodded and led her to the waterfall. "I won't be able to train for a while." she said. "I am going to have- yours I think- kits." she said, and Hawkfrost purred. "Ivypool! This is amazing!" he cried. "But what about the others? I won't be able to practice without hurting our kits." she fretted. He licked her ear. "I think I can get Brokenstar to help." he replied. "Hey, Brokenstar! I need a little help over here!" The recruits had awoken into the real world. All the other were planning for the attack. "Sure, what's up, Hawkfrost?" the Black Shadowclan warrior asked. Hawkfrost sighed. "Ivypool won't be able to train for a few moons?" Brokenstar's eyes widened. "What? Why?" he demaned. "She's... going to have kits, ''my kits." he said. "And I need your help. Thistleclaw will kill her if he finds out that his best trainee can't fight because she's going to have kits." he fretted. Brokenstar shook his head. "Don't worry. Mapleshade and your father know about it and won't let anything happen to her. And neither will I." he assured the Riverclan tom. Hawkfrost relaxed. "Thanks, Brokenstar." Chapter 4 As Hawkfrost gathered the recruits, Ivypool took her kits to the dark forest. They were 4 moons old and dying to meet their father. The male, Darkkit, was a darker version of his father. Eaglekit, looked like her father with ocean blue eyes. Bloodkit, the youngest, was her mother with paws, tail tip, ears, and some spots on her back looked like blood. She got that from Ivypool's mother's mother, Brightheart. "When will we meet daddy?" Bloodkit asked. "Soon, my kits. Soon." their mother replied. "Who are these kits, Ivypool?" The she-cat looked up to see Breezepelt looking at the kits, who were jumping onto his back. "My kits. Get down kits, he can't fight and have you on his back at the same time!" she scolded her kits. The windclan tom chuckled. "Brokenstar said that you had kits. Who's the father?" he asked. She nodded to Hawkfrost, who was speaking with Tigerstar. "Oh, okay. I'll go and make sure the others are ready." he walked off and Ivypool herded her kits to their father. "Hawkfrost." The tom turned and saw his mate and kits. "Ivypool! You're back!" she snuggled into his fur. "I'd like you to meet your eldest, Darkkit, Eaglekit, and the one that's trying to claw your father's tail off with your extremely long claws is Bloodkit." she said, gesturing to the kits. Tigerstar purred as Bloodkit bit into his fur, not getting close to the skin. "I was wondering if it's okay for me to fight." Their mother asked Tigerstar. "Well, I don't see why not. She is the best recruit." Mapleshade stepped out of the shadows. "I can watch the kits." The silver she-cat thanked her. "I know what they have are going to do." she said, and explained what they were planning on doing. "Ivypool!" Dovewing saw her sister attacking Brambleclaw. "What are you doing! That's your deputy!" she said. "No, he's Thunderclan's deputy. But he will pay for betraying the Dark Forest!" she snarled, slashing the deputy's muzzle. He growled and launched at the silver queen. She darted out of the way and dashed to Hawkfrost's side. Dovewing helped Brambleclaw, but was separated when she ran to help Hollyleaf. Ivypool cuddled into Hawkfrost as Firestar fought Tigerstar. When Tigerstar was losing, Ivypool stepped forward and unbalanced Firestar. Tigerstar pinned him. "Good bye, Fire''paw''!" he purred, and clawed him to death. The Dark Forest cats and recruits cheered. "The lake is ours!" they yowled with pleasure. The kits squealed with delight and climbed onto Breezepelt. "Badger ride! Badger ride!" they pleaded. He chuckled and ran around the camp, laughing with the kits on his back. Tigerstar looked at the Thunderclan cats. "Recruits, gather all the clans to the Island. Ivypool, Go with Hawkfrost. Bring my grandkits with you. Dark Forest members, head to the lake." As the cats dispersed, Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather ran up to Ivypool and Hawkfrost. "Why are you doing this?" Lionblaze demanded. The queen laughed. "You actually thought that I would spy for you? Thunderclan really are idiots. Com'on kits." she said, ushering her kits. "You see, Jayfeather, I told we would win." Hawkfrost sneered at the blind cat, and hurried to catch up with his mate and kits. Chapter5 "As you all may know, Firestar is dead!" Tigerstar yowled, which was greeted by Ivypool and her Dark Forestmates. "And now, I will establish new leaders. Any who opposes will be dead. Now, you will also have to prove your loyalty. Those who fail, dead. Brokenstar, you will become leader of Shadowclan once more. Mapleshade, you are in charge of Riverclan. Thistleclaw, Windclan is yours. Thunderclan will be mine, just as it should've been. Recruits, you all have all ready proven your loyalty, all, except for Birchfall, Blossomfall, and Mousewhisker." He growled, looking at the traitors. "Recruits and members who are not leaders, I will tell you where you will go. Thornclaw, Minnowtail, Applefur, Houndleap, Shredtail, beetle will be in Thunderclan and Darkstripe is my deputy. Thistleclaw's warriors are Icewing, Furzepelt, Beetlewhisker, One-eye, and bee, Silverhawk is his deputy. Clawface is Shadowclan's deputy with Breezepelt, Hollowflight, maggottail, and Sparrowfeather. Hawkfrost, Sunstrike, Redwillow, and Slash will be in Riverclan with Ivypool as deputy. Her kits are allowed to go anywhere they want as long as they have at least one trusted warrior with them." he jumped down signaling that the leaders should take their assigned clans and head to their new camps. "Ivypool." She turned to her leader, Mapleshade, who was padding up to her. "I am very proud to have you by my side." she purred. That's when the she-cat realized that her kits were on top of the fading she-cat. Mapleshade chuckled. "It's quite alright. I'm not forgotten yet!" Ivypool looked closer at the she-cat. "You're not fading, Mapleshade!" she exclaimed. She nodded. "Yes, the living cats are remembering me. So I can finally have my revenge!" she purred, licking her muzzle. Ivypool purred and helped get Riverclan home. The End!! Look out for "If the Dark Forest Won" to continue with Ivypool's relationship with Hawkfrost. Category:Omen of the Stars Category:The Prophecies Begin Category:The New Prophecy Category:The Power of Three Category:A Vision of Shadows Category:Dawn of the Clans Category:Special Editions Category:Novellas __FORCETOC__